Dark Desires
by amygerrard
Summary: Set during the 1920s flashbacks in 'The End Of The Affair' 3x03. What if Stefan and Rebekah had indulged in a bit more than blood that night?


**AN: Okay, I never really write pairings other than DE but this randomly came to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

Stefan gazed at her from across the lounge, her blonde curls bobbing in the air as she danced along to the music. His eyes followed her every move from the tapping of her fingers on the table to the sway of her hips. He was enthralled, something which he hadn't felt since Katherine died; something he hadn't _wanted_ to feel. But there she was, just two feet away from him and all he could do was watch. He knew her show was for him; the looks over her shoulder, albeit subtle, had not escaped his attention and the thought that she was moving like that for him made his lust for her grow. Because that's all it was; primal and erotic lust. Not love, _neve_r love. As a ripper, he didn't need love; all he needed was the life force that was beating through the bodies all around him, just begging to be stolen. He felt the bloodlust begin to scratch at his throat again; the woman in the car had not been enough to satisfy his needs. No matter how many bodies he drained, it was never enough.

His eyes roamed over the lounge, taking in the sights of the beautiful women who were dressed to impress. Several met his stare brazenly, practically begging him to devote his attention in their direction but he continued his search. Those women didn't do anything for him, they were too easy. He needed the chase, needed to taste the fear in her blood when she realised that his angel face was a mask. She would struggle, trying desperately to escape and that's when his ripper tendencies would rise to the surface. She would lash out, striking him with an arm or a leg and before he could stop himself, he'd torn the limb from her body. She would cry out at the pain before his hand would connect with her jaw, one quick push and she would not be able to utter a single word again. He would destroy her body as the blood attacked his mind, he felt no remorse; he felt nothing. But then, he'd come out of his haze and the emotions would crash down on him, making him weak. He didn't want emotions, he didn't need them. So he turned it off. It didn't always last but when it did, he felt alive. He found it ironic that he felt the most alive when he was stealing life from others. It seemed almost fitting for a monster like him.

As he let his mind wander, his green eyes flickered to the dance floor as a cruel smirk slid onto his face. A young brunette woman, barely an adult he'd say, was being hassled by a man almost twice her size. His inner beast rose at the prospect; he would protect the damsel in distress from the stranger, gain her trust, lure her away from the lounge and drain her dry.

Stefan sauntered over to the couple as the finely dressed man put his meaty hand against the wall by the young woman's head. _Ahem_, he coughed audibly, attracting the blonde man's attention.

"What?" the man growled, dropping his arm from the wall and stalking towards Stefan.

Stefan smiled coldly at the man as the young woman cowered in fear. His pupils dilated in his green iris as he stared into the brown eyes of the other man. "I want you to walk over to the bar and leave this woman alone. _Now_," he murmured, his tone detached. He smiled, a small quirk of his mouth, as the man followed his orders succinctly.

"Thank you," the brunette smiled shyly as she shifted from side to side.

Stefan smiled in a way that he hoped was comforting as he took her small hand in his. "You are most welcome, Miss..." he trailed off as he bent his head to her gloved hand and placed a small kiss along her knuckles. His inner beast smirked as he heard the tell-tale sound of her increasing heartbeat as he rose from his bow and looked into her brown eyes. So much like Katherine's but yet so different. He shook his head, willing all thoughts of _her_ from his mind.

"Honeycutt," the brunette blushed, "Julia Honeycutt."

"Pleasure. I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore," he purred as he stroked his fingers down her arm. "Would you care for a drink?" At her nod of consent, he crooked his arm to her and as she linked her own dainty limb through his, he led her towards the champagne tower.

Twenty minutes later and Stefan was ready to feed. He had listened to her talk about herself; how she had helped to raise her little brother when their father died in the war and her mother became a recluse, her hopes that she would find a husband and the idea of seeing places outside of the Virginia border. He knew her words should have affected him but all he could concentrate on was the delicate rise and fall of the silky skin above her pulse point. He heard each beat of her heart and how they became more sporadic when he flashed her that dazzling smile of his.

"Would you care to dance, Mr Salvatore?" she smiled shyly.

"Actually," he whispered, leaning in towards her ear, "I'd much rather take a stroll with you. Would that be agreeable?" He led her out of the lounge as she murmured her permission.

"Mr Salvatore, where are you taking me?" Julia whispered, her voice catching in her throat as he led her down the nearby alley. She let out a small shriek of pain when he suddenly pushed her into the wall and his body pressed intimately against hers. "No, stop! You can't! I'm pure, please," she cried as his hands travelled along her dress and grabbed at her waist.

Stefan chuckled darkly at her pleas, "who said I wanted sex from you, my dear?" She froze at his question, a few silent tears falling against her flushed expression. "I'd much rather have your blood." Before Julia could question his remark, he dived at her neck as his fangs tore through her skin. She jerked in his arms as he began sucking at the bite, pulling her crimson blood from her throat in large gulps.

He sighed in pleasure as he felt her muscles contract as she used what little strength she had to push against his chest. His hand moved down to her wrist when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Why, Mr Salvatore, I thought you were a gentleman," Rebekah purred as she moved out from the shadows. She took dainty steps in his direction but still held an air of dominance and strength. "You could have at least compelled her to enjoy it."

Stefan smirked as he brought his hand to Julia's throat, tightening his grip until her eyes bulged. "Yes, but it wouldn't be nearly as entertaining for me."

Rebekah reached out and tore his wrist from the young woman's neck and caught her before she could sag to the cold ground. She smirked in Stefan's direction as she unsheathed her fangs and plunged them into the girl's neck. After just one pull, she was torn from the girl's body and thrown against the wall as Stefan towered over her.

"Easy, there," she smirked, straightening his bow-tie and pulling the lapels of his jacket until they sat neatly against his toned chest. "Share and share alike, that's what they say isn't it?"

Stefan stared down at her as he felt the lust begin to take over his body as Julia's blood pumped around his body. He began to lean in when suddenly she disappeared. He spun to the entrance of the alley where he saw the blonde pulling a stumbling Julia back into the shadows.

"Almost lost her," Rebekah smirked, "but not quite. What do you say, Stefan? Up for another _bite_?" she emphasised her last word as her fangs clicked into place and she sunk them into the clean side of the girl's neck. Stefan used his vampire speed to position himself in front of the two women. With a low growl of approval he leaned in and licked at the wound he had already created. As the blood ran across his tongue, his fangs protruded from his gums and the thick, black veins appeared beneath his eyes. Julia shuddered in Rebekah's arms as they pulled her life force away from her, sending her into the darkness.

Stefan raised his head when he could no longer pull blood from the wound and now that one hunger was satiated, he needed to fulfil another. He pulled Julia from Rebekah's grip, dropping her to the ground carelessly as her heart sounded its last beat. His hands went to the blonde's face, cupping it delicately as he ran his tongue along her chin and collected the spilled blood on her porcelain skin. She moaned in approval as he pushed her against the wall and ground his hips into hers.

"Mr Salvatore, are you really going to take me in an alley?" she murmured even as she tilted her head up so he could trail kisses down her throat.

Stefan laughed hotly against her neck, making her skin rise in goose bumps. "Are you going to deny me, Miss?"

"Hmm," she moaned as he swept his tongue up the column of her throat and latched onto her earlobe, laving it with his tongue. "I suppose not." She tilted her head towards him, sighing in pleasure as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Their lips moulded together effortlessly as their bodies moved in sync.

Stefan ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, enjoying how she parted them almost immediately. His tongue darted out experimentally, tasting the sweet champagne that she had indulged in. Rebekah sighed into his mouth as her tongue met his and she returned the favour as she devoured him. Her hands clawed at his back as his finger trailed down the length of her body. When he reached the tassels at the bottom of her dress, he swept them up easily until they rested in a bundle around her hips. Rebekah shivered as his fingers teased her through her underwear, her breath hitching as one digit rubbed steadily against her little bundle of nerves.

"Yes!" she moaned, tilting her head back in pleasure as one of his fingers slipped inside her panties and sunk into her wet heat. She grabbed the back of his neck tightly and pulled him in for a carnal kiss as he thrust his finger into her core repeatedly. "I want you. Now."

Stefan wasted no time in undoing the button and zipper on his trousers and caught Rebekah easily as she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she used her heels to push his trousers and underwear down to his knees. Before she could even process it, Stefan moved her underwear out of the way and thrust into her sharply. Her groaned deeply as her walls fluttered around his member and his head fell to her chest as he waited for her to adjust. She arched her hips into his a few moments later and he began a steady but unyielding rhythm as his hips jack-knifed against hers. His thrust were powerful as he drove her to her climax, his knees bending with each thrust so he could penetrate deeper into her molten sex.

Rebekah moaned loudly as he nibbled along her clavicle and her fingers threaded themselves through his sandy blonde hair. She tugged at it sharply, enjoying his grunt from the pain/pleasure that it caused him. She aided his movements as she felt her orgasm fast approaching and arched her hips against his as he took her to new highs.

Stefan growled deeply as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls and, wanting Rebekah to finish first, he snuck his hand between their writhing bodies as he thumbed her clitoris roughly. Rebekah fell into oblivion with a keening wail as the stimulation of her button continued to wrack her body with waves of pleasure.

Stefan moaned as he felt her inner walls contracting and with one last thrust, he was gone. They stood against the wall for a few more moments as they both came down from their highs. He set her down slowly, allowing her legs to adjust to her weight before he began to redress.

"I think that earned me a name, Miss," Stefan smirked, boxing her against the wall as she slid her dress down her hips.

"Rebekah," she whispered into his ear, biting it softly. "Pleasure, I'm sure."

"It most definitely was," he winked.

"Come on," she smiled as she pulled him back towards the lounge, "you have to meet my brother, Nicklaus. You'll love him."

* * *

**Please review! **

**Amy xo**


End file.
